


take me ( as much as you want me )

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: fingers try to find their holding against the cold, smooth surface but minhyun's hands are too slippery and they slide until seongwoo's hands catches them: an iron grip to supplement the weakness that has taken minhyun hostage.





	take me ( as much as you want me )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirosayas (landfill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/gifts).



> for my kouhai, i hope you burn with me.
> 
> i was exposed to [this illustration](https://twitter.com/mi_mang56/status/928988046896148480?s=09) early this morning (for a very different ship) and it just wouldn't leave me alone.

 

> you got a fetish for my love  
>  i push you out and you come right back  
>  don't see a point in blaming you  
>  if i were you, i'd do me too [♪](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STO4-8vkG0U)

 

fingers try to find their holding against the cold, smooth surface but minhyun's hands are too slippery and they slide until seongwoo's hands catches them. an iron grip to supplement the weakness that has taken minhyun hostage. "seong—" minhyun begins, only to be cut off by seongwoo who leans forward to catch his breath, forcing minhyun closer to the cold surface as his legs part under seongwoo's unyielding pressure.

"ong..." voice low, a warning unheeded by seongwoo who takes this chance to let go of one hand, bringing minhyun's hips down to meet a particularly hard thrust, forcing a gasp punctured out of minhyun's lungs and his head falls back against seongwoo's shoulder.

"minhyunnie," seongwoo says and there's a lilt in seongwoo's voice, it sounds like amusement ( one minhyun is starting to hate ), "look." seongwoo points, forcing minhyun to look up and meet his own eyes through the mirror before him. his eyes are hooded, dark, lips swollen red as they lean forward to whisper into an ear. and how the one being whispered to has his jaw shut close that gapes open involuntarily, how his throat strains with exhaustion, pupils blown, eyes lidded under little ministrations that gives too little stimulation, and then too much. how minhyun is equally not in control and in control.

through the mirror, his lips twist into a smirk. seongwoo's finds his wrist once more, trapping him against the glass of the mirror as he bottoms out.

it's a weird feeling really, watching yourself fucking your boyfriend, whilst getting fucked open by your own boyfriend.

it's weird, and yet, at the same time... seongwoo licks his lips, still staring intently at the mirror. his eyes follow the way minhyun's tongue travels across purple bruising prettily against cherry red as he adds yet another blossoming mark into a shoulder, minhyun's darkened gaze looking back at him as his own body twitches in his hold: from the sheen of sweat spread across quaking shoulders to the flexed muscles in his tensed thighs to the precome that has started to make a mess of the floor. he watches how easily he melts into putty under minhyun's heated palm that slides up along his waist, then the soft pad of fingertips that brushes against a sensitive nipple. a perfect picture formed simply by lingering touches of skin pressed against skin painting images that he's searing into his brain to commemorate for all eternity.

when seongwoo finds his voice again, the first thing he says is "minhyunnie." it sounds more like a groan. "don't i look so good?" in a way that sends a shiver down minhyun's spine. the seongwoo in the mirror has his face tilted in a way where eyelashes are visible, long, and thick and they flutter. lips parted but unwilling to answer and a body that burns from the stretch. and really, the most unfortunate part about this exchange is inheriting the body with the weak constitution and unable to do anything about the smirk on his own face. seongwoo cants his hips up again, in the way that draws out another sound from minhyun's throat, lips involuntarily parting.

scratch that. the most unfortunate part of this exchange is that seongwoo knows his weak spots better than minhyun ( of course he does, this is his own body after all ). seongwoo, voice tight, growling a low "don't i sound so nice?" as teeth catch the edge of the ear and gives it a small nibble. and minhyun descends into a breathtaking fever as seongwoo decides that he's allowed enough time for minhyun to adjust, picking up the pace. and the flood of words that spill from seongwoo's mouth don't cease.

"do you like it?" he grunts as minhyun wishes he could dig his nails into the flesh of seongwoo's back, leave his anger a visible reminder for days to come. "knowing that this is what you do to me?" and a whine slips from minhyun's throat. shame is a white hot curl that settles in the pit of his stomach and tries to snake its way up to his cheeks. his knees graze against the ground, bruising from seongwoo's unyielding efforts, pain forgotten in the haze. seongwoo's arms narrowing minhyun's vision to the one reflected before him: _minhyun_  fucking into _seongwoo_.

the minhyun in the mirror shifts forward — eliciting another whimper from minhyun — lips grazing against a shoulder, inching towards the neck, moving to press against a cheek before he holds his own gaze through the mirror, lips twisted into a smirk as he says: "see this look in your eyes right now?" they are dark, pitch black, the kind of void that would swallow you whole, unapologetically. "that's my favourite look on you minhyunnie."

and it is torture: the way seongwoo hasn't slipped into his frenzied pace as he normally would, the way he drives into minhyun in a slow, steady pace.

seongwoo got the better end of the stick, minhyun thinks darkly, but the thoughts dissolve along with the rest of him when seongwoo makes a point to mention: "i want you to watch as you come undone." 

and seongwoo cages him against the hard surface, unrelenting, leaving the only sense of gratification to minhyun's cock the cold mirror: the kind that leaves him unsatisfied ; the kind that can only be described as teasing as he inches closer to the edge, bit by fucking bit.

he cries seongwoo's name when he tips over the edge.

( it's seongwoo's lips that part, seongwoo that arches back, seongwoo's throat that lies bare and perfect for the taking. beautiful in all the lines and edges. )

seongwoo finishes not long after, a name uttered with affection on his tongue, arms wrapping around minhyun to hold him closer, chasing after his own undoing.

 

 

 

"i can see why you are done after a single turn," minhyun mutters, bitterly into the pillow as he lies spent.

"and yet you're still here: a testament of your love for me," seongwoo retorts with a laugh as he buries his nose next to the nape of minhyun's shoulder.

minhyun weakly slaps seongwoo on the arm in return.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from jbj's fantasy.
> 
> half of the words are [my kouhai's](https://twitter.com/cRYloudly) who's given me permission to bless the world with her words.
> 
> i also struggled with the illustration that plagued me because it played into the seme/uke dynamics i loathe and yet here i am. in my defense, o/h is the most dynamically flexible ship to exist in my collection of otps.
> 
> this was meant to be part of a much longer body swap au but... well... i needed a pwp and since no one would deliver, self indulgence is the better way to go. much left to be desired because it still isn't filthy enough to earn that e rating. but anyway, kudos if you saw my little dig at seongwoo's stamina.


End file.
